


Celestial Daddy Day Care

by supagrrlnz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supagrrlnz/pseuds/supagrrlnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 with all the angels falling - some of them couldn't get adult vessels so Cas tells the baby angels to come to the bunker and the Winchesters will take care of them. Sam POV, implied Destiel (no smut), this is pure silliness and there will be some hand waving to explain away plot holes.</p><p>Some implied past Sammifer but there won't be any current Sammifer because reasons. I like kudos and I adore comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Sam discovers something in the kitchen

When Sam woke up, he stretched, made a sort of yawning groan and then got up straight away. He actually felt refreshed, healthy and…yeah, good, which was so unusual for him that he relished it, stretching again once upright and digging his toes into the carpet.  
He made his way to the kitchen with a mind to opening up the fridge and seeing if they had eggs and milk. Scrambled eggs were healthy and delicious and he had a hankering.  
Only, as he got closer to the kitchen he became aware that there was a presence in there. His senses went on alert and he peered cautiously around the door frame, half expecting a witch or goblin or another fucking time traveller to be in there. He was in his pyjamas, unarmed… but then the Winchesters didn’t need weapons to be dangerous. He was tensed, ready to attack, but the presence he’d sensed in the kitchen turned out to be a child.  
A child of about seven, dark messy hair and big eyes, skinny and dressed in clothes just a bit too big – reminding Sam of the hand me downs he used to get of Dean’s.  
Sam didn’t relax immediately; monsters could take a child’s form easily enough, but he did move around the corner, entering the kitchen so he could take a closer look. The child regarded him with sad eyes.  
“Sam Winchester…?” the boy said.  
“Yes?” Okay so it knew his name, that didn’t mean anything necessarily.  
“Castiel said you’d take care of us. You and your brother.”  
Sam’s eyebrows drew together and his head canted to one side slightly. He hadn’t expected that. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Nathaniel. I’m an angel.”  
Sam looked at the small child and swallowed hard. He had to tell Dean about this.  
“What do you mean, me and my brother?” He asked the child, his voice a lot less certain than it had been just a moment before.  
“A number of us were unable to find adult vessels. We have had to use the children to become anchored to this world, since the fall. I’m sorry to be a burden, but we do not know how to move successfully through the human world. Castiel spoke of you and showed us the way here.”  
“Of course he did.” Sam turned and left the kitchen, striding towards Dean’s quarters, a muscle jumping in his jaw and his eyes dark with annoyance.  
“Dean!” He called through the door as he opened it. “We have a situation!” Inside the darkened bedroom he was surprised to find that Dean wasn’t alone.  
Two bodies sprung apart – startled and with a distinct air of being caught in the act. Sam’s eyes closed through sheer self preservation. He braced a hand on the door frame and cleared his throat.  
“Sammy! Knock first! Son of a bitch…” he heard Dean grumbling and the rustling of clothes.  
“I’m sorry Sam,” Castiel said, sincerely and seriously. The way he said everything. Sam nodded and hoped that in the darkness neither of them could see the blush on his cheeks. Of course, he’d assumed there was something between his brother and the angel, but… having it confirmed that way wasn’t something he’d intended.  
“It’s safe,” Dean said, and flicked on a light at the exact same time Sam opened his eyes, dazzling him.  
Sam groaned, blinking rapidly. At least Dean had pants on now, and was pulling on a shirt, Castiel was draped in a white sheet and looking guilty – although Sam assumed that look had more to do with the child in the kitchen that being found _in flagrante delicto._  
“We have a situation,” Sam repeated, barely able to look Dean in the eyes, his voice a lot less certain.  
“A situation?”  
“There’s a kid in the kitchen, says he’s an angel and that Cas said we’d look after him.”  
Dean looked at Cas, dumbstruck.  
“Oh, the first has arrived then?” Castiel tilted his head slightly as he asked.  
“What do you mean the first? How many, Cas? We didn’t sign up to be Celestial Daddy Day Care!”  
Castiel turned his huge eyes on Dean and any hope Sam had of Dean arguing their way out of this was lost. “They have nowhere else to go, Dean.”  
Sam watched from the doorway, his heart sinking. There was no way Dean could resist if Cas went for his tender underbelly… and from down the hall he could hear children’s voices…


	2. Devil + Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of baby angels in the bunker and one is particularly unexpected, Sam has a conversation and Dean plays chef to kids who probably don't need to eat anyway.

Dean was digging out every egg and slice of bread he could find in the pantry and the fridge. He was taking this relatively well, Sam thought. Maybe it was the presence of the children, checking his behaviour, or maybe it was the opportunity to take care of people that appealed to him.  
At any rate he hadn’t gone into a swearing rage or destroyed anything. Yet. 

Sam himself wasn’t angry so much as panicked. Why was it their responsibility? Didn’t they have enough to take care of as it was with saving the world and dealing with getting angels back into heaven? And the constant stream of monsters? What were they supposed to do with all of these kids? Would they age with angels living inside them? Would they sleep? Castiel hadn’t needed to sleep… he thought, it was hard to remember. If they got angry would their eyes start glowing and an ear splitting noise fill the room?  
Sam huffed out a breath and started counting heads. There was only so much he could concentrate on at one time and endless panicked questions inside his head wasn’t helping anyone. Making a definitive count of angelic children was a helpful thing to so. This was helping. 

It was twelve. Or… thirteen… no, wait, a few had been doing something under a table. Sixteen. There were sixteen child angels ranging in age from about five to pre-teen. He sighed, the questions were flaring up inside his head again inside his head. 

Sam swallowed, suddenly nervous. He cleared his throat and spoke loud enough to be heard over Dean’s clattering and the children’s murmuring. “Are any of you Lucifer?”  
There was a pause, silence in the room as everyone took in just what a stupid question Sam had just asked.  
Then at least eight of the children put their hands up, waving them in the air. Sam felt like it was some kind of demented classroom he was doing relief teaching for.  
“Come on,” Dean said, in a chiding tone. Sam glanced over, expecting to be told off for being paranoid and ridiculous, but Dean was looking over at the children, telling them to be serious. 

Sixteen voices responded with giggles and Sam realised – they thought it was funny. They were acting like naughty children, as if they had picked up on the impulses of the bodies they were in. 

“Are any of you Lucifer?” He asked again. This time every single child raised a hand in the air and then the whole lot of them dissolved into giggles, some falling off their chairs in what Sam felt was an exaggerated display of mirth. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Come on, seriously now. Is Lucifer here?”  
“Oh Sammy, why are you so concerned about me?” The voice piped up from somewhere in the mob and a thrill of fear went through Sam. His voice got more urgent, a few of the kids looked unsettled, glancing around at each other.  
“Put your hands down! Where’s Lucifer?” Sam’s heart thumped as he moved through the room, walking between the chairs and looking into the faces of children. Slowly the children lowered their hands, all but one. A very grumpy looking thirteen year old girl had her hand raised, half way, smirking at Sam.  
He bit back the wide smile he could feel trying to stretch his face. This was too good. Lucifer was a little girl? Oh he would never forget this.  
“How’d he get out of the cage?” Dean asked and Sam shrugged, stopping in front of the girl.  
“No idea,” Sam replied.  
“Don’t say a single word, Sammy.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Sam said automatically, knowing it would have no effect, but the ritual of saying it to Lucifer was ingrained, the same way the rest of the world falling away when they spoke was. It was practically how they said hello to each other. He gave the girl a look, was Lucifer really in there? The eyes looking back at him were steady and sure… he had that familiar fear in the pit of his stomach.  
“How are you here?”  
“Mm, wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“Yep. S’why I’m asking.”  
Sam leaned in close, looming over the girl like she was a hostile witness. She didn’t flinch. Cold blue eyes regarded him with an oddly familiar mix of affection, amusement and malice. She sighed.  
“I have absolutely no idea. And no idea about this body either. Last thing I remember I was in the cage playing with Michael and your little brother. Then…” she waved her hand. “I was in a classroom.”  
Sam breathed out slowly. The sad thing was, Lucifer almost never lied to him, so changes were that she was telling him the truth. Somehow… somehow the angels being cast out of Heaven meant that Lucifer had been torn from Hell as well… which meant most likely that Michael had been too... and what did that mean for Adam? He opened his mouth to ask another question when he heard his name being called. 

“Sam!” Dean’s voice was loud, one of those brooks no argument tones he’d learned off their father and Bobby. A tone Sam was used to responding to, much as he hated to admit it, even to himself. His head snapped up to look over at Dean without him having to think about it.  
“A little help!?” Dean’s eyebrows were drawn together and he was sort of exasperated pouting. He was stirring a massive pan of scrambled eggs and he had a dishcloth thrown carelessly over his shoulder. There was bacon sizzling under the grill and the toaster had popped and yeah – it was more than a one man job.  
Without thinking Sam ruffled Lucifer’s hair as he left and was rewarded with a hiss. “You do that again Sam, and I swear…”  
But Sam had moved too quickly to hear the rest. He was perversely pleased to have Lucifer back, on some level, he’d missed him. Which... was probably all kinds of messed up, but then you don't go through all that with someone and not feel a hole in your life when they're gone. 

Besides Lilith made a much scarier little girl than Luci did.


	3. Angels + Bacon

Sam was switching bread for toast, and filing the toast neatly into yet another rack (and silently praising the men in letters for apparently preparing for over catering as well as every other eventuality) when the pale dark haired boy appeared at his elbow.

“Do you need help?” He asked.

“Yes.” Sam said, instantly.

Dean scowled over the boy’s head and Sam shrugged. “How about you take this lot of toast to one of the tables which doesn’t have any yet? Oh and plates, too.” He added, handing the boy a stack of white dishes. “What’s your name?”

“Need to get them all name tags,” Dean grumbled, fussing with the bacon which was sizzling nicely. The smell made Sam’s stomach rumble.  
The boy looked between them, uncertain and then accepted the toast rack, balancing it on top of the plates. “I’m Elijah, the angel of innocence.” Then he walked off, bearing the plates and toast with reverence.

“Of course you are,” Dean said to his back. “Of course he is,” he repeated mostly for Sam’s benefit, and Sam knew he was making the joke about them all being kids. “Hey you!” Dean gestured to a nearby girl with his fishslice.

“Me?” The girl blinked.

“Yeah, you come over here and take this.” He proffered a plate of extra crispy bacon at her.

Soon all the children had bacon, eggs and toast and Sam’s stomach was audible to the far corners of the room, he was sure. He nibbled a piece of toast he’d managed to snag or himself and watched the bacon and eggs go into the mouths of children with wistful envy.

There was usually a contented near silence over breakfast. Dean crunching toast with his mouth open and the sound of pages turning from whatever book Sam was reading at the time. On this morning there was a cacophony of children laughing, asking what the point of eating was, falling off their chairs and squabbling like siblings. 

Sam’s head was threatening pain, a vein is his forehead thrumming warningly, but Dean was loving it. Castiel had arrived in time to take the last of the bacon and eggs and was sitting next to Dean. To Dean’s place, rather. Dean himself was up and moving every few seconds, mopping up spills, hauling children back onto their chairs and giving reassuring bon mots.

Castiel gave Sam a pleased smile. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

Sam blinked at him and started to help himself to bacon from Dean’s abandoned plate. “What is?”

“Having family around.”

There was no response to make to that except to nod and agree. If nothing else the Winchesters were big on family.

“Isn’t this weird though?” he asked, after finishing the first strip of bacon. I mean, why didn’t they choose adult bodies?”

“So many angels fell from Heaven,” Castiel said, his eyes getting that faraway, inscrutable look that Sam used to think Cas was contemplating cosmic secrets but he had a growing suspicion actually meant ‘I don’t know’. “They were confused, lost, they have no idea what it means to walk on this world, they grabbed onto the nearest willing vessel they could find.”

Sam breathed out slowly, his mind racing again with this new possibility. “The parents of these children must be terrified…” he took a bite of Dean’s eggs and chewed slowly. “If we’re found with this number of missing children…”

“You won’t be,” Castiel said. “They still have their Grace, they can teleport away.”

“The bunker is secure,” Sam said. “But if they start wanting to go outside, or…” Sam looked over at his brother, who was crouched down beside a tearful girl, doing his ‘cool dad’ schtick that kids loved so much. “If Dean forgets that they’re angels, if he starts treating them like human kids… like his kids…” Too late, a voice in Sam’s head warned. It’s already too late. “He might take them to a store, or to the park, and someone might see and recognise one of them.” 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, his gaze intense on Sam and Sam felt more uncomfortable than normal. Without warning he remembered what he’d walked in on that morning - the images of bare skin, flashed glimpse of Dean’s tattoo, fingers pressing into flesh - and his mouth went very dry. 

“You worry too much, Sam,” Cas said, softly, almost affectionately. “It will be fine.” 

“Of course,” Sam said, looking away quickly because he could feel his cheeks warming and he couldn’t quite meet Cas’s eyes. 

“Besides, a visit to the park sounds like fun. Isn’t that the kind of thing that human children like to do?” 

Sam tried to remember, staring at the floor, if he had been taken to a park by his father. Maybe a few times when he was very small? He thought he remembered sunlight through yellowing leaves. And he’d been with schools of course, played soccer. But mostly it was graveyards and being left in horrible themed restaurants like Plucky’s by Dean so Dean could go off and meet some girl. Be cool, not the guy lumbered with an annoying little brother. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “It is the kind of thing that kids like.” 

“Well then!” Cas stood up and made his way to Dean as Sam polished off the last of Dean’s eggs, a sinking feeling in his stomach.


	4. Afternoon trip to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel children playing in the park, what could possibly go wrong?

_“Besides, a visit to the park sounds like fun. Isn’t that the kind of thing that human children like to do?”_

Sam huffed, hands thrust deep into his jeans pockets.   
"This is a terrible idea."   
"It's fine!" Dean said. He had an incredible knack of fitting more meaning into two words than anyone else on the planet. It's fine meant 'stop being such a downer' and 'you worry too much'. 

It was a beautiful sunny day, Fall breezes meant it wasn't too hot and the leaves were turning orange and yellow. Sam looked around and had to admit (to himself at least) that was nice to get out of the bunker and get some fresh air. He turned to Dean. 

"What happens when we get a case?"   
"A case? Well, I don't know Sherlock, I guess we ask Mrs Hudson to make us some tea and then we solve it?"   
Sam flushed. "A job! You know what I mean. Who'll be there for the kids then?"   
Dean sighed, but he clearly hadn't thought about it at all.   
"We can't exactly hire a nanny."   
"Cas can look after them."   
"Yeah, that'll work right up until the moment we inevitably need Cas on the job."   
Dean rounded on him with 'Sammy shut up' look.   
"Stop worrying about shit that hasn't happened, okay?"  
Sam set his jaw and looked away, just in time to see the little girl who was Lucifer push Elijah off a swing and take it for herself. Elijah's face was the picture of sadness. 

Sam didn't say anything else to Dean, just strode over to the swings. Elijah was blinking hard, his big eyes glassy.   
"That isn't fair, Luci!" A slight black boy said from the next swing over, face set in anger.   
"So?" Luci tilted her head back, gazing at the sky as she kicked off.   
"So you should let Eli use the swing." Sam suspected, and didn't want to confirm that the child was Uriel. It was too much of a mind fuck.   
"Why don't you give him you swing, if you're so concerned...?" Luci asked, with a smile that Sam recognized, even on the face of a child. 

Sam was about to say something when the screams of several children tore the air. He spun, half expecting some demons attacking or some kind of beast tearing limbs off, his hand went to the sidearm strapped to his hip.   
The angels had pushed the merry-go-round too fast and flown off it...Not the kind of flying they were used to, the crashing and skinning knees type of flying.   
He breathed out. 

Dean was there in an instant; picking up squalling children, setting them on their feet, patting their backs and talking low. Sam watched, feeling something he couldn't immediately place. Sadness? Because Dean wanted so much to be a father, to have his own family. Jealousy? Dean had spoken to him when he'd been a kid, been the one to pick him up and comfort him when he cried over a skinned knee. What else? 

A small foot connected with his back. Jolting he turned to see a smirking Luci, swinging high enough now to kick him at the height of her arc.   
"Push me!"   
"Give Elijah his swing back," Sam said without inflection. But the kid the next swing over had already done this and was pushing Elijah and they were laughing together.   
"No need to worry about anyone but me, Sammy."   
Sam scanned the edges of the park, his heart still thumping from the screams, his mouth a think line.   
Luci kicked him again.   
"Push me!"   
Sam sighed. "You didn't ask nicely."   
"Oh Sammy, you're reminding me of fun things we've done before." Luci giggled. 

The cage. The things that happened in the cage. Sam begging Lucifer, but not for mercy, for more....  
"That's disturbing. No. I can't think of shit like that while you're... in this body." He moved behind to push her swing higher.   
Luci laughed again, kicking her legs as he pushed. 

This couldn't last. He couldn't bear it. He just kept pushing Luci. 

After an hour of playing, the children. The angels. The children had fought, played, run, taken spills and got up to run some more. The sun was thinking about setting and in the golden light Sam felt bone tired and like he wanted to cry. The afternoon had been enjoyable enough, but it made him nostalgic for things he'd never had. 

He ushered the children back into the bunker as Dean took off in the car to buy supplies to feed the heavenly host.   
"Get tater tots!" he yelled after him. Dean nodded, gesturing like, 'I got this under control'. "And more juice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I get a kudos on this work I feel guilty I don't update it more, but there really isn't a plan. I just write bits as they come to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
